tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Springfield
Richard Springfield is a RED Enginner conceived by Icy guy2. His normal theme is Good Man - Raphael Saadiq His combat theme is Cerberus Battle - Devil May Cry 3 Appearance Richard Springfield is a RED Enginner that wears the Trencher's Topper (Style 2), Trencher's Tunic and the Plated Protectors. Origin During World War One, a trencherman named Richard Springfield was kidnapped by an alien race and experimented on. The aliens' goals still remain unknown. The experiments increased his physical abilities exponentially, (excluding his agility). It also removed his requirements to eat, drink and sleep. As well as the power to hit things with a powerful concussive force. However, the experiments sent him into a nearly fatal and permanent coma. The aliens did not realize this, and sent him into their morgue for failed experiments, clothes still on. Nearly a century later, in October of 2015, Richard Springfield awoke. In a confused rage, he killed the captain of the ship, causing it to crash on earth. He wandered the Freak World for sometime, learning about its inhabitants along the way. During 2017, he officially became a freelance lawbringer. Personality and Behavior Richard Springfield, like a normal Enginner, is generally quite mellow. When not scouring the badlands for conflicts to resolve, he often relaxes and loves drinking scotch. He is also very friendly to new people, regardless if they are a human, Freak, cyborg, alien ect. However, if they are known to be violent, cruel, or just straight up evil, they are often greeted by the underside of his boot. Richard is a firm believer in Deontological ethics, almost to problematic levels, and bases his "lawbringing" around it. Regardless of what their ultimate goals are, he will stop people from hurting, stealing, raping, and killing others. Even if they are Robin Hood-like characters, he will not hesitate to fight them. Despite disliking killing, he will do it to irredeemable individuals. When in combat, Richard's personality changes drastically. He becomes very ferocious, often screaming loudly while fighting, and has a habit of becoming excessively violent. Although his ethics cause him to refrain from killing his forgivable opponents, he often beates them savagely, once sending a Heavy into a coma. He also seems to gain a sense of animalistic satisfaction after a battle has been won. Powers and Abilities Richard is remarkably strong and enduring. He is a formidable close-quarters brawler, as he is thrice as strong as an average human, in addition to his concussion powers. Through a combination of willpower and endurance, he can tank moderate and even high damage hits. Furthermore, he has Semi-Immortality, meaning that he does not require food, water nor sleep. He also does not age. Despite his immense physical prowess and concussive hits, he prefers to use a modified Stevens Model 520 at the start of a fight. This old-timey shotgun has a short spread, decent accuracy, and average ammo capacity. It is always loaded with explosive rounds, which act as long-ranged versions of his concussive hits. Richard's power is Concussive Force. When he hits something, a powerful kinetic blast is delivered, often sending the object flying into the distance. He can incapacitate humans and low-ranked freaks with a couple of hits, and can do the same to mid-ranked ones generally with ten to fifteen hits. Faults and Weaknesses * Richard is quite bold when it comes to threats, as he will unflinchingly try to stop someone as powerful as . * If he loses his shotgun, he will have no means of ranged attacks. * Due to a leg injury he got in World War One, Richard is as slow as a Demoman. This can allow speedy opponents to make him look like a complete joke. * His concussive abilities may backfire on him, such as if he accidentally hits an explosive crate or unleashes a powerful chemical reaction (such as a large fire). * Richard sufferes from severe Acrophobia, which causes him to enter into an extremely distressed and panicked state if he is in a high place. During this state, he often amusingly screams for his "momma". Alternate Future In 2021, Richard would be kidnapped again by the same aliens that gave him his powers. Seeking revenge, they had become enraged that their greatest "creation" had gone under their radar and then escaped. After months of unbearable torture, his brain was extracted from his body and put into a jar, making him immortal. He (his brain) would be dropped off at an alien planet, which was known for its tribal and savage culture. The inhabitants saw him as a god, who had fallen from the sky and spoke a holy language. This was Richard's cruel fate, his personal hell, his ultimate punishment. Trivia * His favorite animal is the Suriname toad. Category: Chaotic Good beings Category: Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category: Engineers Category: RED Team